The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry cultivar strawberry designated ‘Charm’ and botanically known as Fragaria xananassa Duchesne ex Rozier. This new strawberry cultivar was discovered in Corvallis, Oreg. in June 2001 and originated from a cross between the female parent BC 91-14-31 (unpatented) and the male parent WA 94023-1 (unpatented). The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated in Benton County Oregon since 2001 by rooting daughter plants from stolons from the mother plant. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations.